Trouble In Paradise
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: Sequel'Eyes Can't See Everything'.[Tyka,Mare]Kai, Rei , Max hits back to school after the summer holidays. A new kid comes, Tyson. A playboy and a sneak will he find love in Kai?
1. New Kid

**Author Notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this fic. **

**Warning: Nonsense almost plotless ALMOST!**

Summary: Kai always wanted to find the angel in his dreams. Now after the first search was in despair the angel,Takao Kinomiya a blind kid had belonged to another, Kei his dead koibito . After Takao had died he lost hope but finding out that Takao had brown eyes instead of the mysterious sapphire eyes he desperately seeks. He comes back to school from the summer holidays. Now a new kid comes to play. Tyson Granger, Sapphire blue eyes and the long silky midnight hair would make his life a living hell. Maybe?

Phew that summary was long. Hehs I didn't even know what I was suppose to write. I suck at summary anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for. I hope.

---------------------------------

**Trouble in paradise**

**Chapter 1 : The New Kid**

----------------------------------

Kai Hiwatari walked through the halls with his bunch of friends, they were all smiling at the squeeling girls around them. Kai grunted unhappily. He hated their consistent screaming everytime they walked past. Their gang was made up of a whole lot of popular and gorgeous boys but when did they say they were going to humour this girls?

"AAAAAAHH! I'M DEAD!"

Someone came running towards them screaming. It was a blue blur but Kai could make it out. It was the new guy Tyson Granger. Before he could say anything they all crashed as the new kid tackled them unexpectantly.

"Oh Gosh! I'm so so sorry." The midnight haired kid tried to pull Kai up halfway only to hear the bell ring.

"The bell." Kai was dropped promptly on the floor.

"Oomff!" Tyson ran and grabbed his bag from the ground his hand on the ground he made a mid-air somersault above the crashed guyz. When his feet finally touched the ground he ran away.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted as he disappeared through the hallways. Everyone stared as the whole group of scary Nightmare members groaned and stood up slowly. They leaned forward to check if they were all okay only to back off plastering themselves to the lockers as Kai glared at them.

"The new kid is dead." Kai barely managed to say it. But he only fell back down and groaned having fallen down two times. _Very Intimidating.._.

The hallway was empty except for the crushed bodies in the middle of it.

A groan echoed through the hallways.

_Very Intimidating indeed..._

------------------------------

Normal Pov

This was the first day with the new kid and he already has problems. He sat there rather daydaydream than listen to his friends during recess.

_Flashback _

_Kai sat and sighed. All the girls were squeeling around him._

_What he will do for them to just shut up._

_The school bell rang and he gave a relief sigh as the whole class was silent._

_Ms Yui went in._

_'Good morning class."_

_"Good morning Yui-san." Ms Yui smiled and bowed back._

_"There's some new students who are going to join us,class. I do hope you treat them nicely."_

_Hushed whispers were heard all over the class._

_"First Hilary Tatchibana..."_

_A girl with brown hair walked into the class. She smiled and waved at the class._

_The boys were more eager to wave back but some of the girls were already bitching about her._

_"And the other is a male student. He is.." Ms Yui looked everywhere._

_"Erm..Ms Tatchibana weren't you suppose to be with him?"_

_Hilary clenched her fist a vein throbbed from her head._

_"That idiot."_

_Now Kai was amused. A new kid? Late on the first day. Nice._

_"He shouldn't be lat-..." A midnight blur ran into the class._

_"Sorry Teach." A wide grin was spread over the newcomer's face._

_Kai's eyes widened in surprise. Ms Yui smiled at the boy's manners._

_"Class please meet you're new classmate."_

_Stormy blue eyes met Crimson red._

_"Tyson Granger..."_

_Kai's eyes widened in surprise. He looked like Takao, only that his eyes were blue. Clear blue, something that you could drown yourself into._

_"Kai!" Kai could not answer as he stared into the new kid's blue orbs._

_"Kai!" Tyson blinked cutely the trance that Kai was in was broken and Kai finally heard the teacher's voice calling him and he could the boys whistling at the petit boy._

_Kai nearly growled only until the teacher called him once again._

_"Kai raise up your hand!" Ms Yui almost screamed, her face flushed from the blood rushing to her head._

_Kai raised his hand reluctantly just so that Ms Yui would not blow her top._

_"Tyson, you can sit next to him." Ms Yui smiled pleasantly at Tyson. Tyson blinked for a few moments before moving to his seat. The boys whistled as they got the perfect view of his back. Tyson turned around and winked at them giving them a playful smile as he sticks his tongue out. The boys stopped and all blushed._

_But when he had his back towards them again , Tyson seemed to roll his eyes and sigh. Tyson look at Kai finally acknowledging him. The bluenette smiled at Kai. Kai grunted at him. Tyson blinked confusingly at Kai. Before smirking as he took his seat._

_This is going to be fun..._

_Flashback over_

_----------------------------_

Normal Pov

He sat up straight when a familiar bluenette walked past right in front of their gang with his friend...what's her name again?

He could hear them arguing about something.

"Kai?" Kai turned only to face Tala.

"Isn't that cutie?" He motioned over to Tyson.

It was pretty obvious Tyson looked like Takao had. Just behind Tala was Rei brooding and mourning bout something again. Kai grunted which caught Rei's attention.

"You look more like a lost kitty than a fierce tiger." Rei mumbled something which Kai couldn't hear. Tala was more confused.

"Neh, Kai." Tala poked Kai. Kai's vein throbbed.

"I thought he was..." Kai looked over at Tyson his eyes meeting Tyson for the seond time the whole day. Tyson blushed. Kai cocked his eyebrow. Tyson smiled at him and waved.

Kai was about to wave back. But decided not to when he saw the grinning mischevious members of his gang. He did not want the torture of being teased by them. Instead he snorted haughtily and looked away.

Tyson put his hand slowly back down and Kai missed the flash of sadness in those sapphire blue orbs.

---------------------------------

Tyson's Pov

My eyes meet him again. What's wrong with me? I can't possibly looking at the guy two times today. My face burned up at the thought of actually staring at those crimson eyes. I waved at Kai but he seemed to ignore me. I coouldn't disturb the punch in my gut because of that action.

"Tyson, Tyson!" Tyson snapped back to reality.

"What's up?" Hilary was writhing in frustration.

"What's up? I must have called you for at least a hundred times."

"Oh, sorry." I must have done something to my head. Did I say sorry?

Hilary looked at me weirdly. It was disturbing but she shrugged it off.

"Anyway to the previous topic what should I wear tomorrow?" I cocked my eyebrow at her. Seriously why is she asking me this.

"Put on a cat ear and cat tail you'd be one fine kitty." I said sarcasticly. I knew how fond she is of cats.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh please to school like that? Even you wouldn't dare." I sneered at her. I wouldn't dare?

She'll see... I smirked.

---------------------------------

Normal Pov

The next day,

Everyone's eyes turned as the new boy sauntered down the hallways. Kai and his gang were bunched up at Kai's locker.

"Kai.." Tala whispered barely audible. He was whispering 'Cutie' over and over again like a chant. Kai, of course was irritated.

"What? If you want to say something say it louder." But Tala didn't say anything he was staring at something else. Kai turned and saw the drool dripping from Tala's mouth. "What the hell are you looking at?" Kai turned around his curiousity getting the better of him.

He looked like Tala now. Mouth open. Wide eyes. Drool. Hentai thoughts.

"Whoa.."

----------------------

Dun, Dun, Dun. What's happening? Okay I didn't mean to make Kai sound like a girl when I said he snorted haughtily. It just slipped? So next chapter. You would find out. Oh next chappie, Tyson meets Max.

Tyson+Max+School of Perverts Utter chaos

Read and Review pls!


	2. Meeting You

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything and I mean anything. Except for this fic of course.**

**Warning: This chap only has hints of Tyka and Mare.**

This is about Max and Takao's friendship and the new friendship with Tyson and Max will begin. So Hope you like it.

--------------------------

**Trouble In paradise**

**Chapter Two: Meeting you**

----------------------------

Normal Pov

Tyson sauntered through the hallways. His hips swaying clad only in a leather top and shorts that left nothing to the imagination. The hairband on his head had two cat ears and a tail at his bottom which swayed following the move of Takao's hips.

Those shorts should be illegal, Kai thought, as everyone stared at the long tanned legs. The floor everywhere was filled with water (Aka Drool) . Kai clenched his fist. But couldn't hold it in as the sexy cat walked past him and winked at the dual haired boy.

"Man, He has one firm butt." Kai heard the comment from Tala. He whacked the orangehead.

"Can you don't act like that." Tala looked at Kai.

"He's not yours anyway." Kai muted and whacked Tala again.

He walked away from his gang. He needed to go to the boy's showers and have one cold shower.

_A very cold one.._

_--------------------------_

Takao's Pov

I sighed when I finally reached the end of the hallway. I didn't know there were that many people after my ass. I looked at my behind and smiled. A gift from God, I tell you.

I smirked. That Kai guy from yesterday. He grunted at me and ignored me but today, he stared at me. That'll show him not to ignore me. I opened my locker slowly. But a pile of letters came crashing down on me. Without me noticing, it brought down a blond with me too.

"Gack!"

I couldn't breathe. I pushed away the letter that covered my face and turned around to see a blond standing up from the ground and pushing away the letters from himself. He turned his attention to me and smiled.

He took out his hand and I smiled easily taking it. He pulled me up but after eyeing me for a few times he gasped and his aqua eyes widened. He must be disgusted by my outfit.

"Taka...Takao!" I fell back. He glomped me. A freaking stranger glomped me. A freaking stranger freaking glomped me. Though he was kinda cute.

"Ack... WHo the hell's Takao." I nearly screamed. I mean I'm gay but. He's cute. He's not my type. How the hell did this happen?

The blonde eyes were shining scarily as he smiled at me.

"You came back to me." I stood up backing away.

"I ain't coming back to you." Crazy Blond. He walked nearer pouting at me . I turn to run and screamed when I felt the blond clinging to me. I tried to shake my leg to get him to get off me. But damn blond clinging on to me damn tight.

"God, I'm gonna die young, aren't I?" I moaned. Then I felt the wetness on my bare leg. The Blonde's crying?

"Hey Kid, what's wrong?" The Blonde looked up at me with those teary eyes.

"Taka..Takao.." He croaked. I bent down and poked his forehead. His head tilted back abit before his lips quivered.

"Ok Kid, Stop crying. I'm not Takao." I sweatdropped when he hugged me and soaked my leather. It's expensive for God's sake.

"My name's Tyson. What's yours?" I said quietly. Though this blond is scaring me, he's still crying. I rubbed his back and he stopped crying for abit before he started again.

"M..Ma.." What was that? Ma? Is that what he calls his mother. I fell back. I don't want to be a mother. I'm too young!

"Erm..You ... see...I can cook and all...But I'm too young!" I freaked. The Blond looked crazy as he stared at me weirdly. Then he wiped his tears away. I reached out just to comfort him maybe..

"Hey..I.." A shrill scream echoed through the hallways.

"TYYYSSOOOONNN!!!"

Hilary! I'm dead. I pulled the blond and ran away. Too bad she caught me.

She pulled my ear painfully.

----------------------------------------

Normal Pov

"Ow, Ow Ow" The Blond winced as he followed both bruenettes.

"That's painful, Hil! Would you just chill?" Takao moaned.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hilary snapped. Takao looked uneasily at Hilary.

"My ears getting pulled by you. What do you think I'm doing?" Hilary scrunched her face up in disgust.

"What are you wearing?" Takao blinked at her.

"The last time I checked , it was leather." He smirked tauntingly earning a painful tug on the ear.

"Ouch!" Hilary pushed Takao into the classroom door.

But Takao stuck his hand at the door's side like a spider. Hilary tried to pushed him in but only managed to push his body in as the hand were steadfastedly stuck to the door.

He pushed his back to her hands to look at Max who was standing beside the corridor.

"Erm..YOU!" Max pointed at himself.

"Yeah! You! You crazy blond!" Max seemed offended but could catch the hint of humour in Tyson's voice.

"Recess.." He pushed back against Hilary again. The girl was damn strong. His sleek black tail flicked somewhat to rub against Hilary's face.

"Meet me out here!" Max looked at Tyson weirdly.

"Got it?" Tyson asked softly without looking at Max before he was finally pushed in, more likely because Tyson didn't want to hear Max say no.

Max reached out his hand slightly before pulling it back as the door closed. He turned and walked to his own class.

-----------------------------------

Max Pov

The class ended. It's already break time. I finally got out of the class. I can't bare the stares Rei keeps giving me. Now there is this Tyson guy. I can't believe I made a fool out of myself in front of him. But he's weird, he called me crazy yet he wants to talk to me or I hope that's the only thing he'll do.

I walked over to his class with Kenny my new friend and when we finally reached there, the door slammed my face as the lunch bell rang.

"Yeah! FOOD!" I groggily propped myself up with my elbow and screamed. That Tyson guy was staring at me.

"What..What do you want?" I asked shakily. He grinned at me crazily. The girl from earlier was behind him looking at me worriedly.

But what caught me was Kai. He was standing there staring at Tyson.

"Falling for me now, aren't ya?" He winked at me and my hand instictively punched him. Tyson backed away slightly in pain holding his face.

He pouted. I punched him and he pouted? I thought I was the crazy one?

"Itai!" He moaned rubbing his face. But stood up anyway, he pulled me up with one hand and continued nursing his face with the other. I was surprised with the leather I could see he has a small body but he used only one hand to pull me up. That's strong.

"Are you okay?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Of course I am. I was just_ punched_, you know. SO how can I not be ok right?" He said sarcasticly. Guilt poured into me and abit of the hurt too.

"I'm sorry." I looked at my feet and I heard him sigh. He patted my head and turned away.

"Come on, I'm hungry." He pulled his hat down shadowing his face before walking towards the canteen with the bruenette. Kenny , tugged at my sleeve and I walked with him towards the canteen.

---------------------------------

Normal Pov

Tyson, Hilary, Max and Kenny sat on the lunch table quietly before Tyson broke the silence.

"So let me guess. You're Max." He pointed at Max who sat the opposite of him.

"And You're Kenny." Hilary interrupted Takao and pointed at Kenny. Kenny nodded.

"You'e Hilary." Kenny pointed at Hilary.

Hilary nodded.

Tyson yawned and raised an eyebrow when Max stared at him.

From what Max had said, Kenny was a new friend to the blond too. So none of them knew each other well, except for Hilary and Tyson of course.

They had recently finish eating and Tyson was already bored. Hilary had taken his money and he couldn't buy any more.

"You're not Takao, are you?" Max fiddled with his hands looking at his lap thinking that his pants were suddenly so interesting.

"Yeah, I'm not. Why am I that handsome?" Max blushed and wondering why Tyson had said that.

"I must be, to be represented as that Takao of yours." His blush just escalated to a new shade of red.

"Takao's not mine! He's Kai's!" Max slammed the table and stood up.

He blushed when the whole canteen was silent. Tyson's eyes widened in disbelief for a second before he smiled at Max.

"Oh, who's Kai?" Max blinked in confusion.

"You don't know?"_ He can't not know. Kai's famous, when I first came here a month ago , the first person I heard of is the gang leader of Nightmare, Kai. _Max shook his head.

"Kai's in your class, isn't he?" Tyson raised an eyebrow got up off his seat. _Why did it hurt when he said that Kai guy had someone else?_

"I know no one of that name." Tyson glowered at Max abit before smiling as though there was nothing wrong. He held out his hand.

"Come on, Max. Let's go walk around the school. We're both new so might as well get used to the school. Right?" His head tilted sideways cutely, and waited for Max to take his hand.

"Yeah, sure." Max smiled and took the hand. Walking off with Tyson.

Hilary had finally noticed that Tyson was gone after the deep conversation with Kenny.

"Tyson?" Kenny sweatdropped.

"He went off with Max awhile ago."

Kenny backed off as Hilary crushed the can in her hand.

"Tyson. YOU'RE DEAD!"

-------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Kai heard the commotion between the new kid and Max. He heard what Max had said and had glared at everyone who looked at him weirdly.

Now he watched as the two walked away from the canteen to god know's where. He grunted and looked the other way only to have Tala's face directly at him.

"What?" Tala smirked.

"Let's go spying." Tala put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Tala..I.." Tala shushed him and put a hood over him like a detective hiding from the target.

"Let's go." Tala got up off the bench and pulled the oblivious Rei with him. He followed the two juniors. Kai got up and shook his head.

"One of this days.."

--------------------------------------

Erm, I made Tala Ooc but I love him so that's why now can you help me and choose a pairing? you can only choose one or two pairing not more and there must not be the same person in both pairing, k? So Pls choose, if you're gonna review.

1) Tala/Hilary

2)Tala/Bryan

3)Hilary/Kenny

4)Kenny/Tala

Choose pls. Hope you like this chap!


End file.
